Fiber optic cable systems are becoming increasingly favored as the medium of choice for data transmission for a number of reasons, one of which being a signal band width greatly increased over that possible with conventional metallic wire systems. The reason for this increase in band width is the fact that fiber optic cables transmit data via light traveling therealong at or around the visible and near infrared wavelengths, hereinafter referred to simply as "light". To provide for transmission of light, fiber optic cables are composed of a transparent material, as for example glass or plastic, preferably configured as a long, thin, flexible fiber.
Because fiber optic cables transmit light, and because it is inevitable that discrete sections of fiber optic cable must be joined in order to form a desired length of fiber optic cable, it is important that the connections used for this joining be as perfect as is feasible. Unless the connections are sufficiently perfect so that the faces of abutting fiber optic cables are aligned and in tight abutment with each other, unacceptable energy and signal losses will likely be incurred at the connection. Thus, as beneficial as fiber optic cable systems may be, they are subject to the limitations imposed by the connectors used therewith.
An example of a prior art connector for fiber optical systems is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,068, dated Nov. 17, 1987. Prior art connectors for fiber optical systems typically rely upon a threaded or bayonet type of coupling mechanism which does not have a positive indication of good connection (such as an audible "snap"), nor are they suitable for being manufactured in a compact size.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a fiber optic cable connector which is reliable, easily operated, assures a good face-to-face abutment of the joined fiber optic cable segments while being unaffected by foreseeable environmental factors, affords an audible sound that connection has been effected, and is compact in size.